


Where There Is Desire

by Lobster



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, F/M, POV Female Character, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Both of Twelve's tributes have fallen to the rising star of the 65th Games. Effie and Haymitch decide to console themselves by playing their own game instead.





	Where There Is Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to my friend Chrissa and the lovely @Juxtaposie for beta'ing this! It's only my second smut ever, please be kind!

The 65th Games were over for District 12. Both Chicory and Lily had fallen to the boy who was quickly becoming the rising star of this year’s Games, a 14-year-old from District 4. Nobody that young had ever won before, but this kid was at least going to put up a serious fight before he went down.

Haymitch and Effie were dealing with their grief the way they had for years, the only way they seemed to be able to now. At present she was wrapped in his arms, bedsheets tangled up around them, slight bruises in the shape of his fingers forming on her hips and back. He had similar bruises - bite marks along his neck and shoulders, scratches from her long nails raising on his back - but they were temporarily spent. She thought he had gone to sleep, given his deep breathing, when he asked, “How’s it going with what’s-his-face? Your boyfriend? You mentioned him earlier.”

“Marcus? Oh. Fine, I suppose.” Effie yawned. She didn’t want to think about Marcus right now. He didn’t coexist well with Haymitch in her mind.

“Fine? I think you’re lying,” Haymitch said. “I’ve known you too long.” 

“Mmmm,” Effie said, hoping he would get the hint and shut up.

“Mmmm, what?” asked Haymitch. 

Effie sighed. “Mmmm, I don’t want to talk about it, OK?”

 “Why not? Things not going well?”

Effie brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes. She was not supposed to think what she thought about Marcus. She was not supposed to think - well, that maybe just a small part of her liked Haymitch better. She was supposed to be happy with Marcus, or at least some nice Capitol boy. There was no way she could voice any of this - the room was bugged; she could never tell Haymitch what the tiniest part of her possibly felt about him, and this whole line of thinking was absolutely forbidden. She decided to tell a half truth.

 “To be honest,” she leaned in to Haymitch conspiratorially and finished in a whisper, “the sex with you is better.”

 He laughed, surprised. “That so, princess? So he’s a dud in the sheets? What’s he do, make you do all the work?”

 That got a chuckle out of her. “Not usually, but sometimes he tries to stick it in my ass without asking.” 

“Oh, damn. That’s not right. You gotta ask before you do something like that,” he said.

“He got it in once and it really fucking hurt. I would not like to do that again,” she said. 

“Well, did he use lube or anything first? I mean come on, you can’t just shove it in there." 

“No, and it was awful, like I said,” said Effie.

Haymitch paused for a moment. “What if I said I could do it, and it wouldn’t be awful?”

Effie lay back on the bed, thinking. It was true, what she’d said, about Haymitch being the better lay. After all, they’d had years of practice with each other, and done just about everything else. And she was sure that if anybody could redeem this experience for her, it was him.

“I guess I’d try it, then,” she said.

He grinned, then hopped out of bed and began to rummage around in the bottom dresser drawer, the one she knew contained all of their various toys. He pulled out a small plug - Effie knew right away what it was.

“You’re not going to use your dick?”

“For the second time you’ve done this? Nah. Besides, I’ve got something better in mind. Let’s go take a shower. It’ll be easier in there anyway.”

“A shower?” OK, maybe they _hadn’t_ done everything yet.

“Yeah, a shower. You know, you stand under some water, use soap, get clean… ideally you’re supposed to take one every day? A shower? Surely you’ve heard of it.”

Effie blushed. “It’s just… We’ve never done that before. You’ll see me without my wig and makeup." 

“So?” Haymitch tossed over his shoulder, unconcerned, already walking toward the bathroom.

“So…” Effie trailed off, uncertain, taking a few tentative steps after him. The things she put up with for sex with this man! She steeled herself, then followed him into the bathroom. He was already in the shower, programming the settings. Before she could decide otherwise, she took off her wig and instinctively looked around for one of her stands to put it on, before realizing they were all at her apartment. Cursing under her breath, she settled for laying it delicately on the counter, hoping it wouldn’t lose its shape too badly. Then she ordered a small bottle of her brand of makeup remover to the dispenser - twenty seconds later it popped out of the wall and with a practiced hand she swiftly wiped her face clear of makeup.

She turned around, feeling more naked than she had ever felt before in front of Haymitch, which was ridiculous, since they had probably seen each other naked a hundred times. At that moment he stepped out of the shower, droplets of water falling off of him. He glanced at her, then did a double take. Her feeling of nakedness increased and she could feel her cheeks burning.

“You think I’m ugly,” she whispered.

“No, sweetheart,” Haymitch said. “I think you’re as beautiful as ever. I promise.”

Effie reached out and hugged him, and that was when she realized he was completely erect already, just from seeing her. He wasn’t lying.

“You know, I never would have guessed you were a blonde,” he said, running his fingers through her hair, his erection hot between their bodies. “I had you pegged as a brunette.” His hand on her scalp became a gentle but insistent pressure downward. She obeyed and took his cock in her mouth, running her tongue down its length and sucking in the way she knew he liked best. He dug his hands into her hair and forced himself further down her throat. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he moaned. He pulled her hair by the roots and her eyes started to water. She withdrew her mouth and nipped at the tip of his cock. He got the idea and he loosened his grip a little. She took him back into her mouth fully again, just as he came, the slippery juices sliding down the back of her throat. She swallowed and withdrew her mouth again.

Haymitch was panting. “Let’s get in the shower,” he said. “I owe you."

She slid the glass door open and stepped in first. He had chosen a setting like a warm summer rain, perfumed with something woodsy that she associated with him on the occasions that he ever actually bathed. _Probably his typical setting_ , Effie thought. She imagined it must be what District 12 would smell like if not for the stink of the coal mine and the poverty. It was a nice smell. She could get used to it.

He stepped in after her, eyes still slightly glassy, and grabbed a sponge. He selected some soap out of the dispenser on the wall. This one also smelled woodsy - sort of like pine. He soaped up the sponge and began to wash her back. She moved closer until she was leaning against him, and he rested his head on top of hers. He began to soap her right arm, then reached under it and soaped the side of her body, until he was washing her breast in a circular motion, occasionally flicking the nipple with his thumb. She could feel herself getting wet, and not from the shower. She turned around and kissed him, full on the mouth.

She took the sponge from him and began to wash his chest, just above where his scars would have been if the Capitol doctors hadn’t restored him. She worked her way all the way down his front until she was stroking his cock, which was already semi-erect again. He made noises of pleasure, then stilled her hand with his. He took the sponge from her and set it aside, next to the plug. “I said it was my turn to do you."

She grinned and he reached between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it with his index finger. Then she realized he was reaching around behind her as well.

“No, don’t tense up,” he said. “Stay relaxed.” He added his middle finger into the action up front and she breathed out, releasing tension in her shoulders that she hadn’t noticed was there.

Suddenly she felt a probing at her asshole. She closed her eyes, but it didn’t hurt when the finger entered her. The combination of the soap and the water from the shower had achieved its purpose.

“Ready for another one?” Haymitch asked.

“Yes!” Effie said, more enthusiastically than she’d meant to. She felt another finger slide inside her. It was definitely a much more pleasant sensation than when - ugh - _Marcus_ had done it. She banished the thought of him from her mind.

“And now for what you’ve been waiting for, princess,” said Haymitch. “Well, I know I’ve been waiting for it anyway.” She felt the two fingers withdraw, then, quickly, something slightly larger was inserted. She gasped. Haymitch spun her around, then pinned her against the wall of the shower. She noticed him giving a few strokes to his cock, but it seemed like fewer than she would have expected he’d need so soon after a blowjob. He lifted her off the floor of the shower and she wrapped her legs around his middle as he entered her, thrusting. She could feel the pressure of the plug inside her, and combined with the feeling of Haymitch’s skilled maneuvering she was driven into a frenzy. She felt fuller than she ever had; she could feel his every movement inside her. She came, shrieking louder than she ever had before. This in turn brought him to climax and she felt the burst of him deep inside her.

He helped her back to her feet, both panting. She wasn’t sure where she was for a moment, but the warm water still cascading down brought her back to her senses.

“I’d call that a success,” Haymitch said. Then he noticed her reaching around to remove the plug. “Oh no you don’t. I have more plans for that. If you’re good I’ll even let you wear it home tonight.”

For District 12, the 65th Games might have been over, but for Haymitch and Effie, they were just beginning.


End file.
